


Several Yelp! Reviews of the Bridge~Port BrewPub

by NienteZero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Chef Eliot Spencer, Gen, I mean just assume the ot3 are together but it doesn't come up, POV Outsider, The Brewpub, i know that's the wrong use of complement, it's a mouth crime, thief juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienteZero/pseuds/NienteZero
Summary: Since the Leverage crew took over the Brew Pub, the reviews have been ... interesting.





	Several Yelp! Reviews of the Bridge~Port BrewPub

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a pick-me-up and I've been thinking about this for ages.

**Jen M.**

**Portland, OR**  
**432 Friends**  
**62 Reviews**  
*********  
First of all, they will card you. Don't even think of trying to drink here if you're underage. The chef is a grumpy puppy. I don't know who gave the entire staff permission to be sooo pretty but seriously the place is full of babes, including the grumpy puppy. The first time I ate here I literally died from all the hotness. I am dead right now as I am writing this. Also, the food is good.

* * *

 

 **BeerLover X.**  
**Bend, OR**  
**12 Friends**  
**332 Reviews**  
*******  
The Bridge~Port BrewPub is a mysterious study in how the contrasting and conflicting dare I say talents, or perhaps avocations is a better word choice, of the chef and brewmaster can lead to a wildly disorienting experience. Is it good? Is it bad? In a just universe, how can this worthy establishment have transformed from a hostelry where one could imbibe perfectly lovely Pacific Northwest microbrews but suffer from entirely indifferent food transform so utterly under new management? In an inversion of fate, now when one visits this gastropub (if I may use the loathsome British portmanteau), it is far more gastro and far less pub. I have rarely tasted a beer so offensively incoherent as the heavily marketed Thief Juice. And yet, I have rarely tasted a dish of chili so elevated, so sublime, as that which graces the menu. Further forays into the beer render a pure unpleasantness of hops, strange funks, and the occasional inexplicable sugariness. But then, diving wholeheartedly into the food menu brought the most tender short rib dish I have partaken of, deviled eggs that would make a southern grandmother cry, and a strawberry shortcake that reached the pinnacle of culinary art.

As a beer connoisseur, it pains me to have to recommend ordering the water. But for the food, you must visit here at least once in your life.

 **Comment from I Am the Chef of Bridgeport Brew~Pub**  
Thanks man

* * *

 

 **Derek W.**  
**West Linn, OR**  
**2 Friends**  
**11 Reviews**  
*****  
I just came here to have a night out, after work and the bouncer kicked me out I was just trying to complement the bartender, political correctness has gone too far

 **Comment from Alec H. of Bridge~Port BrewPub**  
You come in to MY house and try to cop a feel of the bartender and have the nerve to leave one star? Damn straight you got thrown out. Oh, that was the chef by the way. You don't rate a bouncer.

* * *

 

 **Kim S.**  
**Portland, OR**  
**10 Friends**  
**23 Reviews**  
*********  
Very clean, staff friendly and professional. Food is great. Owners helped my family get our deposit back from bad landlord, so we're brunch regulars for life.

* * *

 

 **BlazeLife Z.**  
**Portland, OR**  
**531 Friends**  
**124 reviews**  
*********  
Can't decide if chef is my smol son or I want to call him Daddy. whynotboth.jpg

 **Comment from Alec H. of Bridge~Port BrewPub**  
That's just nasty

* * *

 

 **Lila P.**  
**Beaverton, OR**  
**14 Friends**  
**21 Reviews**  
*********  
BlazeLife, Jen M. you can have the chef, I want that tall drink of water who owns the place. He fine af. Also the weird blonde chick is cute as hell.

 **Comment from Alec H. of Bridge~Port BrewPub**  
You, I like

* * *

  
**Huijuan M.**  
**Eugene, OR**  
**0 Friends**  
**1 Review**  
*******  
Great food! My partner and I came up from Eugene for the weekend and were enjoying a dinner date night very much. But while we were having dessert things got unpleasant. Some guys in suits came in and started pushing the bar staff around. The owners, at least I think they were the owners, and the chef came out and there was a whole fight with like... chairs being thrown and stuff. The woman owner made sure all the customers got out of the way. It all happened so fast I am not sure I even had time to be scared before all the guys in suits had been put on the ground by the chef. Who knew you could do that with a wooden spoon? Not me. Won't ever look at my kitchen utensils the same way. They comped everyone dinner and lots of drinks so that was nice, and probably would give two stars if they didn't. One of the owners, the smooth talking black guy, came out and announced that it was experimental dinner theater but I don't know, it looked pretty real to me. Anyway, the chef did a round of special crême brulées with seasonal fruit in the bottom and torched them at the bar where we could all watch, which was cool.

 **Comment from Parker. of Bridge~Port BrewPub**  
It was dinner theater. You're welcome.

* * *

 

 **Gnar Slabdash**  
**Marseilles, France**  
**0 Friends**  
**1 Review**  
******  
I brought my wife here for our anniversary, and she said she didn't expect sterling silver service but it reminded her too much of a visit to Kentucky.  
**Comment from Alec H. of Bridge~Port BrewPub**  
We got you.  



End file.
